Each Other's Cure
by paula2284
Summary: Comfort is something everyone needs, but will there- no, can there be anything more to give? One-shot, Red/Rae


**Each Other's Cure - One-Shot - 12/31/08**

When I reached my most admirable section of the beach, I literally felt the burdens of being Red X disappear. And when I collapsed into the sand, I felt myself become so vulnerable, but I smiled at the thought. It felt so different compared to the superiority of being Red X. I kept thinking, which one is more like the real me? The one behind the mask or Jason?

Closing my eyes, I attempted to summarize my life into one word: talented? Arrogant? Cocky? Devious? Cruel? Heartbroken? Lonely?

I choked on the last thought. The word that my best friend told me not to be before she left. Where to? Hell, I don't know. She told me that last statement while she was drunk. She never mentioned leaving. Just disappeared. And I couldn't care less.

I looked to my right and saw the shadowed rock that I once sat on to watch the waves. Why didn't I today? I don't know, there was just something I liked in how the moonlight shone in this area.

"The darkness of the night doesn't reach here," I repeated the first thought I had when I first came here. After that, this spot became my solace, my comfort, and, after a night of being X, my sanity.

"It's because the moon loves this place," A dark, feminine voice said calmly.

My body jumped in surprise and I sat up. Very unlike Red X. Looking around, I spotted an unexpected sight- the dark mystic herself, Raven. My enemy was relying on her elbows to support her upper body with her legs crossed. They looked long enough to reach the silent ocean waves. Her clock was off, acting as her beach towel underneath her, leaving no hood to cover her face, her ultra-violet hair.

I had a pretty good view of her body, though I could only see her left side. Of course I've already seen most of her- what made her think that wearing a bathing-suit-like leotard wouldn't attract attention while fighting? But I've never seen her face before- and what a sight...

"Uh.. Hi to you too." She said. I looked at her face again and noticed her expression: a mix of embarrassment, anger, and _amusement? _Hehe, guess she noticed me staring.

Completely ignoring the fact that I was checking her out, I replied smoothly, "Hey. Why are your here? Aren't there any more orders Chuckles keeps throwing at you? Or a cat you should be saving? I don't know which you consider more important." I copied her position, excluding crossing my legs.

She scoffed and replied, "They should use one of their nine lives to finally learn a lesson."

"What, did the booger do something to make you hate cats?" I smirked. There's no doubt that she knows who I am. What amazed me though was that she was still here wielding no threats, no fighting. Just two people having a civilized conversation.

She gave a small, tight smile and looked towards the sea, "I caught him in my underwear drawer, proclaiming something about how he wanted to make another stank ball." Why would she be smiling at that memory? Only if she got some _really_ good revenge.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that's a weird way to tell someone that they like you."

"Ugh, don't even joke about that. A few weeks ago, he tried asking me after he ate a chunky peanut butter sandwich! It took forever to get the chunks out of my hair." She quickly grimaced at the thought.

Smiling, I noticed that her company was soothing. When her eyes looked back at mine, I immediately became euphoric. And with that look, I stored the image into my few precious memories. But what was _her_ motive to coming- being, here? To see how I looked underneath the suit? Obviously not because she would have flew by and immediately leave to report to her team. But what else would make her come?

She must have sense my inquisitorial expression because she answered those silent questions. "I'm here... because I felt your emptiness. I know that abandonment and loneliness aren't things anyone, bad or good, should deal with." She looked at me again, not caring about her hair flipping around her sculpted face. Her expression was emotionless, but her eyes told me that she wasn't only talking about me.

I felt that it was my turn to comfort her, so crawled over, closer to her side and enwraped her petite body into a firm, confident hug. She gasped in surprise and I adjusted myself to be pressed upon her back. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and took a whiff of her scent- a mix of lavender and vanilla.

"We'll fill each others' emptiness. We won't have to feel those unwanted emotions anymore." After a few seconds of no response, I grew a bit regretful of my actions, but when her cool fingertips grazed upon my forearm, it was shoved aside. She knew how to make me feel better through such simple gestures.

Strange, since she's only known me for a short time, yet she knows my perfect antidote to my problems. Is she that smart, or are we that connected? My mind continued to wonder. Do I make her feel wanted?

"Ugh, stop _feeling_ so much." She tilted her head down and started to massage her head. My grip loosened around her to let her do so.

I chuckled in thought. I must have wasted countless Red X weapons on her; if I had known all I had to do was get emotional...

We sat in silence with her head resting on my chest. I could feel her vibes of discordance radiating off of her. It was obvious what she was fighting internally about. Though I was hurt that she'd still think about leaving, I was still happy she chose to stay.

Sadly, it didn't matter- the alarm went off and she took out the communicator- apparently a drug dealer was selling in a club a few miles away. She attempted to leave my arms, but I couldn't find the will to let her go.

"Just stay for a moment longer. The police could take care of this one, can't they?" I tried to charm her to stay beside me, but she was determined. She easily broke out of my grasp, surprising me, yet again, with her strength.

"I have to go. If they're dealing to one of my friends then I'd have to give them a personal punishment." Her eyes grew dark and heavy- a look that I didn't want to be aim on, but something about it just made me want to hold her again.

She rested her hand on my shoulder, at first to help her self up, but left it there a second longer than needed. One last comforting touch...

The demonic mystic quickly flew away, and watching her, she didn't give a glance back.

I was left with the feeling of loneliness again, but this was a different kind of alone. It felt like the emotion you get right before you are inundated with delight.

And with that thought in mind, I knew I'd be seeing more of her later.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Opinions? Yes, I know, it was rather suckish. Vocabulary was lacking, word choice was repetitive and the plot itself just felt empty. I hope to edit all of those errors in time. This was a one-shot, thankfully- no need to burden yourself with another chapter, right?**

**This really was a thought that just couldn't escape my mind, so I'll be bringing it to life while it's posted so it could be like a new year's present and some sort of sign that I'm still alive. I'm saving the excuse on the next chapter of 20 min in Heaven? (the 4th one). Wow, I sound so depressed. Just a _very, VERY_**** bad day.**

**=p**


End file.
